


Skittles Darkside

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Skittles, Teen Wolf, darkside skittles, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for Mating Games' Light vs. Dark challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/88124235425)

  



End file.
